Katrina Netz (Prime Earth)
, Agent Zero |alias = Kathy Kane, Katherine Webb, Headmistress, Batwoman, Spider in the Web |Appearance = Batman Incoroporated #3 (Volume 2) |former affiliation = Batman Family Court of Owls (ruse) |creator = Grant Morrison Chris Burnham |status = Unknown |former occupation = Daredevil, Circus acrobat, Director, Writer, Intelligence operative, Spyral agent |affiliation = Leviathan Spyral |occupation = Spymaster |Relations = Otto Netz (Father; Deceased) Elisabeth Netz (Sister; Deceased) Nathan Kane (Husband; Deceased)}} Katrina "Luka" Netz , known as Katherine "Kathy" Webb-Kane, is the daughter of Otto Netz and the first Batwoman. Raised to be his successor, she becomes the Headmistress of Spyral and acts as an operative within the Espionage community.Batman Incorporated (Volume 2) #13 Later, she takes up her father's old codename and becomes Agent Zero, remaining a secret member of both Spyral and Leviathan. History Childhood Born to Otto Netz and a sibling of Elisabeth, their father would often read to them various poems of his interest. He also groomed them to be in his own image, foretelling them of his ailing condition, his Spyder program, and their destiny to one day for them to be used as a vessel of his body as Agent Zero while the other will challenge him as the leader of Leviathan. Often enough, the sisters would share a turbulent relationship with one another, often fighting with their father encouraging them. Stint as Batwoman Spying on Batman and Dick Grayson Within Spyral's interst in the identities of members of the Justice League, Luka herself watched Batman and Robin personally in all their major debuts and even went as far as to even posing as a member of the Court of Owls, always in the background to gather data in learning the identity of Batman and Robin. At some point, her interest in Dick Grayson piqued after being exposed to the world to recruit him into the organization. Batman Incorporated We All Die At Dawn Posing a journalist, Luka meets up with the director of Spyral, Mister Minos. He tells her of the secret identities within the Justice League, his true purpose of retrieving the organs of the Paragon Protocol, and his betrayal of Spyral. However, Luka then reveals a starking truth: She has been aware of his activities, used Minos as bait attract the likes of Dick Grayson into their organization, and that he has outlived his usefulness. However, before Minos himself could reveal his real name, he is killed by her.Grayson #8 A Ghost in the Tomb Crashing through the window, Agent Zero engages with Agent 37 and threatens to expose Batman's secret identity to the world If he doesn't go back to Spyral. With Agent 37 having no other choice, she is successful in coercing him back to their ranks. During their meet-up, she expresses herill feelings towards her threats to him but claims she likes for him to see Spyral as his new family. Unbeknownst to her, Grayson himself with assistance from his allies finds out her true identity as "Luka Netz".Grayson #12 While reading one of her poems at a coffee shop, she is alerted by the Eternal Circle's security system of the intrusion from both Spyral (Tiger and Agent 37) and God Garden (Ladytron).Grayson #13 She then arms her security against the forces while eavesdropping into their conversations from her base of operations in hopes of "hearing" their "screams". Though it fails, she receives a call from her sister, in which she congratualtes for covering both their tracks with Spyder.Grayson #14 Spiral's End Luka resurfaces aa St. Hadrian is attacked by the Syndicate, meeting the Skull Girls within their dorm. Claiming that Agent 37, 1, and 8 are members of the Leviathan working for Doctor Netz, she then arms them with weapons under the false assumption of taking back the school from the traitors. She later meets up with her sister to prepare for her body to be a vessel for her father. When Elisabeth assumed she was chosen, they both fight amongst one another. They're surprised to find that a new vessel was chosen instead: Helena Bertenelli.Grayson #18 With both sisters finding disappointment in that he didn't keep true to his word, he expresses that though he chosen his vessel they can still serve beside him on one condition: one must slay the other. Luka then brandishes a gun, shooting her sister despite her pleas to reject their father's ideals and narcissism. She later joins with her father, though took issue on Otto revealing he purposely "engineered" her to be smart, with Luka being the "cruel" one. Luka once again brandishes her gun at her father, proclaiming that he was never a father as well as that she will take his place and wishes for an honest moment with him. With him declining to do so, she is then tased and falls out of a traincar.Grayson #19 Powers and Abilities Abilities While possessing no superpowers, Katrina is a extremely skilled individual. Prior to joining Spyral,she was a successful director, writer, skilled in espionage, and a accomplished circus acrobat. She later joined Spyral and gained further training in hand-to-hand combat and was a successful crime-fighter. She once stated that her intelligence as well as resources rival that of Batman's as well as having more experience then him due to being an intelligence agent prior. Her extensive time in Spyral has rewarded her with further espionage mastery, having managed to remain out of sight or detection from renown detectives Batman and Robin (Dick Grayson) for over five years of their lives. Paraphernalia As Batwoman {{Main|Kathy Kane (New Earth) As Agent Zero *'Hypnos 2.0': Luka possesses Hypnos in which allows her to disappear from individual's memory after meeting them, create disguises, and is capable of attacking other's mind. While posessing it, those who look into her face see a spiral and can only be removed via will or remote de-encrypted from another user of Hypnos. *'Raincoat': Luka's raincoat, in which has a yellow/red color scheme similar to her Batwoman costume, houses some of her gadgets (most likely from her stint as Bawoman). Those include: :*'Modified Smartphone': This modifided smartphone is connected to her known base of location: the Eternal Circle. She can control the security system remotely via the phone. :*'Dart Lipstick' :*'Gun' To further cover up her trail, Luka has a program within the Eternal Circle in which scours the net for images in which feature her anywhere and deletes them off the net . Notes *This page covers both information of New Earth as well as Prime Earth's Katherine Webb (Kathy Kane), in which a retcon changed her birth name to Katrina "Luka" Netz most likely to deviate confusion from the current Batwoman's name, Kate Kane. *According to Tim Seeley, the reason why Dick Grayson did not recognize Katrina as the first Batwoman was because of Flashpoint making him forget.Tim Seeley's Luka-Grayson Tweet Trivia *Tim Seeley himself confirmed the connection between Kathy Kane and Luka in which was heavily hinted. References [[Category:Spyral members] Category:Female Category:Spy Category:Characters Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Neutral Category:Rogues Gallery Category:Netz Family Category:Kane Family Category:Leviathan members Category:Court of Owls members